


heavenly creatures

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, What happy ending?, angry Anne because I needed her to be angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: Richard prayed he would go to heaven once he was dead and now he is.





	heavenly creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need an angry Anne. Because I doubt he would be welcomed with open arms by her.

Richard prayed he would go to heaven once he was dead and now he is. And he is surprised to be in Heaven, not after everything that had happened. He was certain that he would be welcomed in Hell. He wasn't even sure if he still wants to be in heaven. Everyone would be there and surely they would hate him. He had committed too many mistakes that he was certain would take more than several lifetimes to retract and repair.

But here he is now, lying on the damp grass near a river bank with water flowing by, eddying around the twigs of a fallen tree branch. He picks himself up looks around, the scenery nothing but lush greens of grass sprinkled with copious golden daffodils and scarlet primrose along with different hued carnations. He takes a moment to relish the feel of the sun's bright ray. He feels warmth on his skin and for a moment, he is at peace.

He knows where he is and is so thankful that he is here.

However, his mind is reeling with a longing for he is alone in this beautiful paradise.

So, he starts walking, following the stream of the river, not knowing where it will lead but he hopes it leads to her.

* * *

It takes him forever to find her. Well, not forever but it feels like forever. It takes him almost 500 years to find her and when he does, he's not surprised to see her in a garden of her own, after all, she always loved to watch the alabaster white and golden daisies sway with the wind and the feel of sunlight kissing her skin on early morning walks during their time at Middleham.

For a moment he is frozen, unaware of how to approach her. She seems so at peace and would he dare ruin her own paradise by his presence?

But it's too late for such contemplations because she has already seen him and she's looking at him with her blue curious eyes that turn cold in a second after their eyes meet.

In the cool soft light of heaven, Anne feels a rage build inside her like she'd never known before. Like she hasn't felt in almost 500 years. After all this time they see each other again and it doesn't bring warmth to her stomach, only bitterness. She feels the bile rise up in her as she looks at him and remembers ever heinous thing he did before and after her death. She can't erase the image of him in bed with another woman -- with another _girl_ , his _niece_ but this time, she has the upper hand. She turns and walks away.

His feet move to their own accord and follows her until she settles on a stone bench near a small pond. He's a few feet away from her, the decision if he should approach her still not completely form but then again, why did he spend all those years searching for her if he wasn't going to talk to her. But did she want to talk to him?

The essences of summer -- it's always summer here -- is in the air and he watches her as she looks at the pond's clear water and it's flowering lily pads. Her golden hair draped down softly curling along her the sides of her face. She still looks like the girl he fell in love with and married all those years ago, not an inkling of hurt and heartache on her exquisite face but he knows better. He knows how much he hurt her and he is here to apologize. If she would have him.

He goes to her and sits on the stone bench next to her, making sure to leave a respectable space between them as the words are still swirling around in his mind. She doesn't move, doesn't flinch and that in itself is a small victory for him.

He changes the direction of his gaze and sighs.

They look ahead together and are caught in the silence of their surroundings, appreciating the serenity offered in the garden, in this part of the world. It is peaceful, quiet, and even soothing.

"I don't know what to say." Are the first words of his mouth and he immediately curses himself. “I only did what I thought was right--” She scoffs at that but still keeps her lips closed. "I truly am sorry, Anne." The taste of her name on his lips is familiar, something he has missed. "I don’t know how to look you in the eye after the things I’ve done." When she still doesn't speak, he feels his throat dry up. "Please, Anne..."

  
It's an agonizing silence that looms over them. He scrabbles to say more but he can't -- no amount of words could ever justify his actions but he's desperate.

"I remember," Her words startle him and it even startles herself. The sound of her voice is familiar yet it seems so distant. "You were there when it happened. You came into my chamber to tell me about the sun and how strange it was but I was already being called. Isabel and my Edward. They were the ones who were sent to fetch me. I remember thinking in that moment that at least I would finally be with the people who loved me."

"Edward? Our Edward?" He asks, turning to look at her as she still looks forward. He's been so selfish in his own devices he has completely forgotten to ask about their son. Was he truly that much of a monster for him to forget his son? "Where is Edward?"

The mention of their son brings a small shy smile on her smile, but she doesn't meet his eyes. She couldn't handle to see those dark green-gray eyes that were once her weakness. "He is fine. Playing with the others. There are plenty of children here. He runs freely here and climbs the trees."

"You must reprimand him a lot." He says unintentionally. He recalls how she would always chide their son when he ran around the palace corridors wielding a wooden sword.

He almost believes that it was a soft laugh she made but he can't let himself hope like that.

"There's a freedom here that we all relish in." She says, "Nothing like before. We're all free here."

"Anne --"

“It never works for us, and it never will.” The words startle him and his eyes widen because she finally turns and looks at him. Green-gray eyes meet her ocean blue eyes that have been clouded by the pain of his own doing. "What would possess you to sleep with _her_? To dishonor yourself and the daughter of your brother. You shamed her just for your own game. You told her that you have fallen in love with her. Is it true?"

"I don't -- I never, I would never!" He scrambles for words but it would be useless because he did say those words to her, he did bed her and she knew.

"But you did." She takes a shaky breath as her voice starts quivering.

"Let me fix it, Anne." He pleads with her. The awkwardness of their once young love has slipped through the passages of time but he still hopes that their's still enough driblets of that love that can still sustain them through one final battle. Even if he was the only one in the front line without armor. “I regret it all. I really do, I swear. Please, please– let’s fix this, _please_.”

“What makes you think it'll be any different this time?”

"Because this time we'll be happy." His voices cracks and his eyes start to water but he forces them away. "Let me make you happy again."

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't mean that!"

"But I do!" She stands up and her eyes are once again looking at the pond. She pauses, regains her composure once more before speaking. Richard looks up at her and he can hear the shattering of his own heart. He spent all those years searching for her and finally, he finds her and she doesn't want him anymore. "I languished away to death while you played your games for the throne, for the crown that was snatched away from you when you fell at Bosworth. All those schemes of yours just to win failed and in the process, you lost me. I hope you are satisfied with the mess you’ve created, Richard Plantagenet."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts, love, holy water, friendship, etc.  
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com


End file.
